1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated ceramic capacitor and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, laminated ceramic capacitors are constructed such that a plurality of internal electrodes are stacked one over another with ceramic layers interposed therebetween and alternately led out to opposite ends of a ceramic substrate. Such a laminated ceramic capacitor has steps due to the presence or absence of the internal electrode between the ends and the center of the ceramic substrate, i.e., between the location where the internal electrodes and spaces alternate with each other in the direction of lamination and the location where the internal electrodes are stacked one over another without the spaces. The steps invite dimensional distortion of the ceramic substrate, which contributes to improper mounting of the laminated ceramic capacitor.
As means for solving the problem of steps, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-358036 discloses a technology of printing a ceramic paste around the internal electrodes for absorbing the steps.
However, the ceramic paste for absorbing the steps has to be printed around the internal electrodes in a precise pattern, which requires high-precision printing. Adding such an operation complicates the manufacturing process.
In addition, printing the ceramic paste around the internal electrodes for absorbing the steps tends to cause a problem of sheet attack. That is, there is a possibility that a solvent of the ceramic paste will penetrate in between a green sheet and a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film to cause separation of the green sheet from the PET film.